


[Podfic] Take My Hand (and Show Me Where We're Going) by Jerakeen

by takola



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Science Fiction, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asked for my hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take My Hand (and Show Me Where We're Going) by Jerakeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take My Hand (and Show Me Where We're Going)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257056) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Cover-art by k-e-wilson.

****

**Link to Audio Files:** [mp3 (155.46MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?6ovwr1z7hzuxufo) | [m4b (80.91MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?g7ojw3589d6eeii)


End file.
